Palarnia non-Schengen
Plik:Palarnia non-Schengen.ogg Na lotnisku w Warszawie są trzy strefy przeznaczone do palenia tytoniu. Jedna jest mniej więcej po środku i tym samym zlokalizowana najkorzystniej. Problem z nią polega na tym, że jest ona poniekąd ofiarą swojego sukcesu, bo zawsze jest w niej w opór ludzi, bo wszystkim jest do niej blisko. Druga strefa jest najbardziej po lewej, czyli na samym końcu terminala, gdzie są bramki 40-45. Ta z kolei jest zrobiona najbardziej na bogato, ma kilka ławeczek do siedzenia, kolorystyka jest miła dla oka, a wnętrze zostało wykonany z jak to się mówi wysokiej jakości materiałów. W dodatku nigdy nie ma w niej tłoku, jednak wynika to z tego, że wszystkim podróżnym jest na nią daleko - chyba, że ktoś leci do Hiszpanii albo do Norwegii, bo jak wynika z moich obserwacji, właśnie tam lata się z bramek 40-45. Trzecia jest natomiast w strefie NON-SCHENGEN, czyli oddzielonej części lotniska, skąd odlatują samoloty do krajów niebędących w strefie Schengen, czyli w pewnym sensie tych, które nie są w Unii. Pewnie zaraz ktoś się przypierdoli, że to zbyt daleko idące uproszczenie, bo co niby z Norwegio czy Szwajcario, a jak się trafi jakiś student politologii lub europeistyki, to może się nawet powołać na jakieś kurwa San Marino. Natomiast zanim to nastąpi, to chciałbym zauważyć, że jak tak będziemy rozmawiać, to ani się obejrzymy jak znajdziemy się w sytuacji, kiedy będziemy tłumaczyć różnice pomiędzy Radą Unii Europejskiej, a Radą Europejską, a Radą Europy, więc dajmy już po prostu spokój. Ważne jest tylko, że ta część lotniska oddzielona jest od reszty kontrolą paszportową, którą jak już się przekroczy, to nie ma odwrotu. Z tego też powodu nie ma tam przynajmniej żadnych dylematów w kwestii papierosów, bo strefa dla palących jest tylko jedna, a wygląda dokładnie jak ta pierwsza po środku, czyli przezroczysty pokoik 3x4 metry ze szklanymi drzwiami, mniej więcej taki jak na zdjęciu poniżej – tylko bez napisów po chińsku xD Dzisiaj rano leciałem w ryzykowną wyprawę do jednego z krajów poza Schengen. Przyjechałem tam, przeszedłem przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa, potem przez kontrolę paszportową na te całe NON-SCHENGEN, idę pod bramkę do samolotu i się okazuje, że mam jeszcze sporo ponad godzinę do odlotu. Wynika to z tego, że kilkukrotnie w życiu miałem takie opcje, że mi samolot uciekł i zostawałem gdzieś na krańcu świata bez realistycznych perspektyw powrotu do domu, co pozostawiło u mnie różnorakie traumy i teraz zawsze na lotnisko przyjeżdżam grubo, grubo przed odlotem. Te traumy może kiedyś jeszcze opiszę, ale nie dzisiaj, bo dzisiaj miałem jeszcze sporo ponad godzinę. Będąc w tak komfortowej sytuacji stwierdziłem, że pójdę sobie jeszcze na fajeczka do tej trzeciej strefy dla palących. Znajduje się ona w takim zagłębieniu lotniska, gdzie trzeba zejść kawałek schodami w dół i jest tam też sklep wolnocłowy, kibel i poczekalnia VIP - która pewnie ma swój dodatkowy, osobny kibel VIP, ale głowy nie dam, bo nie jestem VIP, więc na własne oczy tego nie widziałem. W tej kabinie trochę ścisk, jak zawsze, ale co zrobić. Palacze zresztą nie należą w większości do ludzi, którzy by się przejmowali takimi drobnymi niedogodnościami, skoro na co dzień znoszą szykany takie, jak wysokie opodatkowanie, wypędzanie na deszcz i mróz, czy straszenie chorobami płuc i impotencją. Stanąłem, jaram, po językach używanych w rozmowach prowadzonych przez współpalaczy da się poznać, że towarzystwo jest międzynarodowe. Zaraz jeszcze przyszło dwóch Ukraińców z Ukrainką, jakieś dwie panny z Nigerii, jakiś typ z Rumunii i już w kabinie się zrobił tłok jak w autobusie w godzinach szczytu. Prawdopodobnie czując z tego powodu dyskomfort jeden gościu zagasił peta już w połowie i przeciska się w kierunku drzwi, żeby się wydostać. Problem jednak był podobny jak w autobusach w godzinach szczytu, czyli jak kilka osób na te drzwi napiera, to one się za chuja nie otworzą. Typ zaczyna tłumaczyć językiem migowo-angielskim tym napierającym, żeby się rozsunęli, bo nie może wyjść. Wymagało to jeszcze większego ściśnięcia się pozostałych palących, ale w końcu udało się przed drzwiami utworzyć strefę zdehumanizowaną, jednak drzwi twardo stały dalej zamknięte. No to typek zaczyna przed nimi machać łapami jak idiota, żeby go fotokomórka zauważyła i wypuściła na wolność, przy tym machaniu się jeszcze ręką poparzył o szluga co jakaś kobieta obok paliła, ale drzwi nadal nic. Chyba się popsuły. Przez palarnię palarnie przeszedł szmer zaniepokojenia, szemrany w kilkunastu językach świata. Prawdopodobnie tak samo wyglądało to na Wieży Babel, jak Bóg pomieszał ludziom języki i ktoś pierwszy się zorientował, że coś jest nie halo i zaczął szemrać, a potem zaczynali szemrać pozostali, tylko już nikt nikogo nie mógł zrozumieć, bo było za późno. Wszyscy zgromadzeni odpalili po jeszcze jednym szlugu, bo się zestresowali, więc w dodatku zrobiła się turbo siekiera, bo wentylacja palarni nie miała aż takiej przepustowości. Nagle przez tłum w panice do drzwi przepycha się jakiś facet z Chin, zaczyna te drzwi pchać z całej siły, a gdy pomimo tego się nie otwierają, to odwraca się do nas i z grymasem bólu na twarzy pokazuje na swój brzuch i mówi po angielsku I MUST… YOU KNOW WHAT... Czyli po polsku, że on musi… no sami wiecie co… Na tę wieść szemranie zaczęło się intensyfikować, bo sytuacja rzeczywiście była podbramkowa. My tutaj w potrzasku, ludzie zaraz mają samoloty do rozrzuconych po całym świecie państw niebędących w strefie Schengen, a jeszcze ten nam się tu zaraz zesra w gacie. Jakaś trzeźwo myśląca panna z przeciwległego do mnie końca palarni woła po angielsku, żeby facetowi dać jakąś reklamówkę, czyli patent tak jak na rzyganie, tylko gorzej. Zaraz faktycznie ktoś, kto był wcześniej w sklepie wolnocłowym, podaje z ręki do ręki z pomocą innych uwięzionych reklamówkę w stronę tego faceta, ale nagle nastąpił problem, bo jedna z podających osób zauważyła, że to nie jest taka znowu zwykła siatka. Reklamówka była z jednego takiego sklepu wolnocłowego na lotnisku, który ma taką politykę, że część dochodów ze sprzedaży przeznacza na upamiętnianie zapomnianych grobów żydowskich w Polsce. Wiadomo to stąd, że jest to wszystko napisane na tej reklamówce właśnie, a jakby ktoś nie umiał czytać, to jeden przykładowy, zapomniany grób jest nawet narysowany. Uprzedzając pytania, to nietrudno poznać, że to grób, bo groby żydowskie są właściwie takie same jak w pozostałych wielkich religiach monoteistycznych, czyli polskiej i muzułmańskiej, czyli kamień wystający z ziemi. Podobno inaczej jest na przykład w Mongolii i tam robią tak, że jak ktoś umrze, to się go kroi na kawałki i zostawia na stepie szerokim, żeby jego resztki zjadły orły. Jest to prawdopodobnie kluczowy powodów, dla którego na tym lotnisku nie ma żadnych sklepów polsko-mongolskich, bo reklamówki przedstawiające takie sceny mogłyby nie przejść, skoro u nas nawet o te różne plakaty aborcyjne są grube afery. W każdym razie ktoś podzielił się z resztą zgromadzonych opinią, że do takiej reklamówki niekoniecznie wypada nasrać, bo to jednak groby etc. Gremium z grubsza poparło te wątpliwości, ale typ pod drzwiami już krzyczy, że I MUST VERY MUCH i widać, że aż go skręca. No to wszyscy w krzyk, że dawać szybko inną reklamówkę. Na to wezwanie odpowiedział gościu co leciał do Wietnamu, wyciąga z bagażu podręcznego siatkę w której wcześniej miał kilka paczek szlugów i podaje ją dalej, i dalej, i dalej, aż przechodziła przez moje ręce. Tym razem to ja zauważyłem problem symboliczny, bo na reklamówce było napisane NIEPODLEGŁA 100, bo widocznie w którymś sklepie zostały jeszcze z zeszłego roku z akcji promocyjnej. No to tłumaczę pozostałym palaczom, że ONE HUNDRED YEARS POLISH INDEPENDENCE, YOU KNOW. Trzeba powiedzieć, że to, że ja dopiero w ostatniej chwili zaprotestowałem przeciwko temu, żeby srano do tej siatki, nie wynikało z tego, że była ona uszanowana mniej niż reklamówka żydowska, tylko po prostu na tej drugiej był i obrazek i napis aż w trzech językach – polskim, angielskim i hebrajskim – a na tej siatce od niepodległości tylko po polsku i to też tak niejednoznacznie. Na co wskazuje zresztą fakt, że według badań opinii publicznej to 32% Polaków jak widzi taki napis to w ogóle nie wie o co chodzi, 25% myśli, że to rocznica stanu wojennego, a 12%, że wejścia do UE. W każdym razie jak już wytłumaczyłem, to niepodległość została uszanowana równie należycie co cmentarze, a jedna z tych Afrykanek, co przyszły po mnie, to nawet powiedziała, że jak się już jest w jakimś kraju, to tym bardziej należy uszanować jego niepodległość. Niestety jej propolski wywód przerwał ten Chińczyk spod drzwi, że on już dłużej nie wytrzyma. No to znowu gorączkowe poszukiwanie reklamówki, ale żadnej innej już nie ma. W końcu jakaś starsza kobieta, chyba z Rosji, wygrzebała z kieszeni płaszcza taką małą, papierową torbę, w której miał bajgla czy tam kurwa obwarzanka, produkt regionalny. Żeby wam zobrazować, to była jedna z takich toreb, co jak się do niej w sklepie wsadzi 4 kajzerki na raz, to już się nie domyka i nie można jej położyć na taśmie przy kasie, bo się wysypią. Zrodziło to więc pytanie, czy dla tego Chińczyka wystarczy, skoro taka poważna potrzeba. Te wątpliwości jemu też się udzieliły, bo jak mu ją podała, to zaczął ją bardzo uważnie oglądać. A potem stało się coś wzruszającego, bo zajrzał do środka i zobaczył, że tam są jeszcze okruszki po tym obwarzanku i zamiast do nich narobić, to przechylił torbę i wysypał sobie je do buzi, żeby się mimo wszystko nie zmarnowały. W palarni zapanowała chwila melancholijnej ciszy, bo każdemu się przypomniał ten wiersz, że DO KRAJU TEGO GDZIE KRUSZYNĘ CHLEBA PODNOSZĄ Z ZIEMI PRZEZ USZANOWANIE DO DARÓW NIEBA TĘSKNO MI PANIE… Tylko oczywiście każdemu się przypomniał w jego własnym języku. A przecież w każdym z tych krajów, gdzie ten wiersz mają, były takie momenty, że tego chleba po prostu nie było i się dojadało okruchy – z tego powodu zresztą wiersz powstał. W Wietnamie jak była wojna w Wietnamie, w Rosji jak było oblężenie Leningradu, w Chinach podczas Wielkiej Skoku Naprzód, w sensie symbolicznym na zapomnianych cmentarzach żydowskich, oraz w Polsce na wcześniejsze rocznice niepodległości, albo w ogóle przed nimi. Być może to właśnie z tego powodu ktoś zaproponował, żeby z szacunku dla tego gościa co mu się tak chciało, każdy odpalił szluga, to zrobi się jeszcze większa siekiera i nic nie będzie ani czuć, ani widać i facet będzie miał trochę prywatności. Tak też zrobiliśmy, każdy następnego fajeczka, tamtego Chińczyka przestawiono w najbardziej oddalony kąt palarni i wszyscy się odwrócili w drugą stronę. Dym już gęstnieje, a tu nagle zza rogu przed palarnią wychodzi sprzątaczka. Wszyscy zaczynają tłuc w szybę i do niej krzyczeć w wszystkich językach świata mieszczącego się poza strefą Schengen, żeby podeszła do drzwi od drugiej strony, bo może tam fotokomórka zaskoczy i się otworzą, a jak nie to chociaż poleci po pomoc. Ta sprzątaczka ze strachu aż przystanęła, bo z zewnątrz musiało wyglądać to tak, że w palarni jest centralnie siwo i tylko z dymu wyłaniają się różne ręce i napierdalają w ściany ile wlezie w akompaniamencie biblijnego niemal jazgotu. Na szczęście nie uciekła, tylko powolutku podeszła pod palarnię i w tym momencie rzeczywiście drzwi się otworzyły. Na zewnątrz poszedł taki kłąb dymu, że panią sprzątaczkę aż cofnęło, a czujniki przeciwpożarowe momentalnie zapiszczały. My od razu dla tego Chińczyka prawdziwy kurwa korytarz życia przez palarnię do wyjścia, że może jeszcze zdąży do kibla dobiec. Ten rusza sprintem, wszyscy kibicują ile siły w zniszczonych płucach, centralnie jak jakiś Wyścig Pokoju, tylko jeszcze piękniejszy, bo to nie różne narody konkurują pomiędzy sobą, a cała ludzkość wspólnie zmaga się z fizjologią. Typ leci, leci, a tu nagle kurwa z drogi do kibla skręca w bok do sklepu wolnocłowego i sobie kupuje obwarzana, bo jak się okazuje, jemu się chciało jeść, a nie srać, tylko nie doprecyzował. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Od Malcolma XD